


18 烟

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	18 烟

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

18 烟

总长11.6cm，直径7.1mm，通体白色，3.2cm处有细细的银色滤嘴分割线。

一支烟。  
夹在不算纤长却线条惑人的指间。  
昏暗中亮起一星火焰。  
悄无声息地凑近。  
熄灭。  
余下一处暗红。

窗外夜色正浓重。  
远远近近的，路边、公寓楼顶、大厦某层、驶过的汽车，一点又一点，稀稀疏疏的灯光。  
窗前的人赤裸着上身，睡裤松松垮垮地挂在胯骨上、堆叠在光着的脚背上，晦暗不明的光线里从鼻梁到下颚的曲线如同雕塑一样深刻，唇的形状没怎么变化，只是幽幽地，散开一片若有似无的白。  
知念侑李拖着步子走过来，身上随意地套着宽大的软质T恤，两条光溜溜的腿晃得人眼花，朝夹着烟的人一歪，如愿地倒进了赤裸的怀抱。  
山田凉介一只手揽着恋人的腰让他可以站稳，另一只手夹好烟：“睡不着？不舒服吗？”  
“没有哦，凉介也睡不着不是吗？”  
青年低低地笑起来，额头抵住知念的额头，鼻尖抵住知念的鼻尖，两个人像互相安抚的小动物一样轻轻蹭了蹭，然后他放下夹着烟的手，打算把只燃掉了一点点的烟按灭在烟灰缸里。  
然而，知念却止住了他的动作。  
作为闪光灯下形象积极健康充满梦想的kirakira爱豆，考虑到公众影响，即使在成年之后两个人也基本上从来没有被见到过在公众场合吞云吐雾。并不是说多洁身自好，再要强自律的人也有承受不住压力无处发泄的时候，躲在谨慎地确认过安全的角落里，点燃一支烟，舒缓紧绷的神经。  
两个人其实都不喜欢烟味。  
又不得不借助烟草勉强获得一时半刻的纾解。  
即使随身包里那盒烟过了许久也只动了那么一两根。

 

几个小时前工作结束后迎来了短暂的两三天连休。  
吃过晚饭，打过游戏，滚过床单，两次。  
山田不知道为什么失去了睡意，有些茫然，趁知念去洗澡，久违地拿出了打火机。

 

知念拉住了山田的手，微微弯腰凑到他指尖，就着他掌心的温度咬住烟蒂抽了口气。  
山田在知念看不到的角度皱起了眉，看着知念直起身，还没来得及说什么，就被知念吻住了。  
没有舌头的纠缠，只是唇与唇的黏着，山田感觉到知念不怎么认真地向自己渡气，带着薄荷香的烟草味从齿间漏出，隔着袅袅的白烟，他仍能看清楚对方羽扇一样长而浓密的睫毛。  
烟吐完了，知念往后撤了撤，勾起一边唇角暧昧不明地朝着他笑。  
“侑李你……这么有精神？”  
毫不犹豫的把还剩大半的烟捺熄，山田猛地收紧手臂，不容知念拒绝地夺走了他呼吸的自由，丢掉烟的手牢牢按住知念的后脑。知念顺从地与他交换唾液，被他托着臀部抱起几步走回床边，两人一起倒在被褥里。  
亲够了，山田用手臂撑起上身俯视着身下人变得水光潋滟的双眼，认真而诚恳，带着他自己不知道的执着和狂热。  
知念着了魔似的盯着在床头灯光里半张脸明半张脸暗的恋人，伸出手指从他英挺的眉尾摩挲到蕴情的眼尾，再往下游移却被山田握住了手在掌心印下一吻。  
“呐，凉介。”  
“嗯？”两只手换成了十指交握的样子。  
“再做一次吧。”  
山田跨跪起来，和知念握住的手并没有松开，另一只手把松垮的裤腰又往下扯了扯，三两下蹬掉睡裤，露出健壮的大腿。姿势的关系山田锻炼良好的肌肉线条被无意识地凸显，紧实却不过分的肌肉形状，人鱼线不受衣物的遮挡延伸入浓密的毛发中，毛发掩着已经有些进入状态的性器。  
知念被山田分开了双腿，无论T恤还是内裤都没有被脱去，两根颇有精神的肉物隔着一层薄薄的布料彼此摩擦，在深色布料上洇出零星的深色斑点。山田凉介盯着那斑点又不合时宜地跑了会儿神——知念的内裤通常是朴素的深色，样式也是极普通的平角四角，不太中规中矩甚至款式有点风骚的那几条，都是自己借着各种名目塞给他的——比如眼下这条简洁款的低腰三角样式。  
形状姣好的唇吐出断断续续的喘息，似乎是觉得在静谧的深夜里过于羞耻，知念用手背捂住嘴，明明是自己发出的邀请，却仍然不能很好的适应，坦然打开身体任人索求的羞赧。  
“侑李。”山田把恋人的T恤向上推，让他咬住堆叠起来的下摆，“乖孩子。”话毕，只是把恋人股间挡住穴口的布料拨到一边，挺身进入了恋人温软的甬道。  
不久前刚刚享受过激情的肉壁顺从地包裹着硬挺的入侵者，放松着以让它进到更深处，在它抽离之时又极尽挽留。知念随着被侵犯的频率不由自主地扭着腰，不知是不满足还是想逃离，山田俯下身把一面自己埋得更深，一面噙住知念胸口的红珠吮吸舔弄。  
“呃嗯！”  
被强烈摩擦敏感处的躯体颤抖起来。  
“凉、介……不可、以……”  
“可以的。”  
“我……不行！”  
“做得到的……哈……侑李，可以的。”  
知念颤着手想要把还束缚在内裤里的性器解放出来加以慰藉，被山田坏心眼地抓住手腕压到一旁，那肉色的顶端鼓囊囊的从内裤边缘探出个头，得不到纾解的知念只能更加夹紧山田一下一下动作激烈的腰身。  
山田贴紧知念的脸，把知念全部呻吟吞了下去，舌头绞着舌头交换唾液，来不及咽下的部分顺着知念的唇边涂了他一下巴水光。灼热的呼吸纠缠逼得知念几乎要窒息，呜咽着发出抗议，山田这才慢下了动作，让恋人得以缓过气来。认真的把知念双臂环过自己的颈后，分开架起知念的腿弯，两个人的形成了知念下身大敞脚心朝天、弓起腰背臀部被山田大腿根垫起的姿势，山田把双手撑在知念肩膀两侧，开始最后的冲刺。

昏黄的灯光。  
覆满汗水的肩背被受欺负得厉害的人留下暧昧的红色抓痕。  
知念被折腾得脱了力，再抓不住对方不再发力的肌肉，顺着结实的手臂滑落。  
山田喘着气，胸膛还染着激情未褪的潮红。  
他慢慢地从他体内退出来，然后，接吻。

“没有了。”  
“什么？”  
“烟的味道。”  
“还有。”  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你。”  
“只爱你。”

不知道是谁低低地闷笑。  
投在墙上边缘模糊的两个影子，渐渐地，融成了一体。


End file.
